14 de febrero
by Milagrito
Summary: 14 de febrero, un día especial para algunos y para otros… normal. Ino ha organizado una fiesta. ¿Sakura con chocolates? ¿Sasuke rechazando el suyo? ¿Sasuke celoso? ¡Los celos son algo serios!  Sí, sí… ya sé; no se me dan bien los Summary xD . ¡Feliz día!.


_¡Hello, everybody! Este one-shot está dedicado a todas aquellas parejas que van a pasar el día de hoy juntos :B. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!... porque, no solo es el día del amor, también de aquellas amistades que tienen lazos tan fuertes que al tener la peor pelea del mundo, sigue sin romperse. Así que, les dedico este one-shot a todos aquellos seres especiales para mí._

LovexLovexLovexLove

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son propiedad mía, blah, blah, blah… son de Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah xD.

Pareja: ¡Obviamente SasuSaku! xD.

Advertencias: Ninguna…

Summary: 14 de febrero, un día especial para algunos y para otros… normal. Ino ha organizado una fiesta. ¿Sakura con chocolates? ¿Sasuke rechazando el suyo? ¿Sasuke celoso? ¡Los celos son algo serios! _(Sí, sí… ya sé; no se me dan bien los Summary xD)._

Título: **14 de febrero.**

Supongo que esa es toda la información necesaria… ¡A leer!

LovexLovexLovexLove

Hoy era 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, San Valentín o para otros, un día totalmente normal. Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la última opción, aunque, muy diferente a los demás; para este no era muy _normal_ que digamos. Claro, si a normal te refieres a que más de la mitad de la población fémina te persiga como bestias por toda la aldea entonces, sí, era un día normal. Aunque, en esta ocasión todas aquellas chicas tenían un gran regalo o alguna caja de bombones con la esperanza de que el Uchiha las aceptara.

Sasuke corría con todas sus fuerzas, saltaba de techo en techo pensando que la mayoría no eran ninjas pero, estaba equivocado… estas le seguían a unos metros más atrás. Hace un año que había regresado a la aldea y aún así ya parecía que su faceta de "Vengador" se había resquebrajado, ya que algunas de las muchachas le seguían sin control.

_LovexLovexLovexLove_

Sakura tarareaba una melodía mientras hacía chocolate para sus seres queridos. Había encontrado una receta de un libro de cocina cuando había ido a la biblioteca pública. Ahora estaba haciéndole formitas de corazones a los chocolates. Cuando ya estuvieran listos agarró unas bolsitas que había comprado para la ocasión, agarro una y metió chocolates en esta. Luego en la tarjeta que colgaba de la bolsa escribió "Naruto". Luego "Sasuke-kun", "Kakashi-sensei", "Kiba-kun", "Sai", "Ino", "Tsunade-sama", "Kankuro", "Gaara", "Tenten", "Hinata", "Temari", "Neji", "Juugo", "Karin-zanahoria", "Suigetsu" y muchos más…

Ino había organizado una fiesta para la tarde donde irían todos los nombrados. Allí le entregaría todos los chocolates a su "familia". En la tarjetita que le había entregado efusivamente su mejor amiga decía "14 de febrero en la casa Yamanaka. 6:00 p.m. Feliz San Valentín." Con algunos corazones rosados, rojos y dorados alrededor. Observó su reloj en la muñeca, marcaban las 4:30. Debería ir a alistarse, así que, con este pensamiento se quitó en delantal, acomodó las bolsitas en una canastita y se dirigió rumbo al baño para darse una buena ducha.

_LovexLovexLovexLove_

Él seguía corriendo rumbo al barrio Uchiha, allí le dejarían en paz. Ya a lo lejos pudo divisar dicho barrio así que apresuró más su paso. A veces pensaba que sus fangirls estaban locas, de hecho, lo estaban. Ya adentrándose a su casa, a salvo, estaba por sentarse hasta que el teléfono sonó. Camino lentamente hasta posicionarse al lado de la mesita donde se encontraba el dichoso teléfono. Lo agarró y se lo colocó en la oreja para luego separarlo como a un metro por el grito que salió de este.

– ¡SASUKE-TEEEEEME! – Dijo o… chilló el rubio por el teléfono – ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta Yamanaka? – preguntó ya con un tono, digamos adecuado –.

– Hmp, no lo se. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó –.

– ¡Pues, claro!... estará mi Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio con voz soñadora –. Y además, tengo que hacerle compañía a Sakura-chan; no puedo permitir que los chicos babeen descaradamente mientras se les salen los ojos.

– Hmp – dijo Sasuke algo molesto pero haciendo que no se le notara. Eso era todos los años, bien, la Haruno había mejorado para bien y no solamente como Ninja, también en físico. Lindas curvas, lindo cuerpo… en fin, un cuerpo escultural. Y como consecuencia, la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha se baboseaban por dicha Kunoichi; cosa que le molestaba en demasía.

– ¿Teme? ¿Estás allí? – preguntó el rubio. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando aquello? –.

– Sí, dobe –

– Entonces, ¿Iras? – le volvió a preguntar el rubio con entusiasmo, algo normal en el rubio.

– ¿Tengo opción? –.

– ¡Pues, claro que no! – chilló el rubio riendo lo más alto que pudo. A veces se preguntaba porqué sus amigos eran tan chillones. Y ni qué decir con Suigetsu. A Sakura ya la… toleraba pero a esos dos idiotas, no tanto.

– Hmp – La verdad no tenía ánimos de ir a una fiesta donde la gente invadiera su espacio pero, no podía permitir que alguien se le acercara a _su_ pelirosa. Solo hacer girar su Sharingan y listo. ¡Adiós, babosos! –.

– Bueno, nos vemos a que los Yamanaka – terminó de decir el rubio para luego cortarle al azabache –.

– Que tedioso – pensó el Uchiha. Al parecer el ir a la casa Yamanaka sería inexorable–.

_LovexLovexLovexLove_

Ya a dicha hora (7:00) Sakura se encontraba bañada, peinada, vestida y camino a la casa Yamanaka con un canasto colgando de sus manos llenos de pequeñas bolsas con nombres en ella.

Llevaba un vestidito rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cintillo rojo con un corazón en el centro y unas sandalias blancas con tacón alto, algunos accesorios, poco maquillaje; simplemente esplendida. Se había echado su perfume favorito olor a cerezo. Como había dicho anteriormente, lucía esplendida.

Ya pudo divisar la mansión de su amiga, entró y le sorprendió la decoración. Corazones por aquí y por allá, luces de colores en todos lados, música normal, bebidas, pasapalos (refrigerio… no sé como le dirán en su país), parejas besándose, bailando, etc… sonrió ante la decoración. Todo era muy… Ino.

Pudo ver a Kakashi y a Naruto hablando animadamente con un vaso lleno de ponche en sus manos. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Kakashi-sensei! – les saludó al llegar junto a ellos dándoles un cariñoso abrazo, después de todo para ella Kakashi era su padre y Naruto su hermano – ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! –.

– Feliz día, Sakura – dijeron los dos al unísono, aunque el rubio le agrego el ya tan acostumbrado "chan" a su nombre.

– Oh, les entrego mis chocolates – dijo buscando una bolsa que diga "Kakashi-sensei" y otra "Naruto". Ya al encontrarlas, se las tendió a los dos chicos –. Las hice con mucho cariño – dijo la pelirosa sonriéndoles cálidamente. Los chicos al ver la tierna sonrisa de la única mujer del equipo, lo aceptaron devolviéndole la sonrisa –.

– ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! – dijo el rubio sonriéndole mientras le daba uno de esos abrazos que asfixiaban a la gente –.

Mientras que estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio Sasuke apareció en la puerta, al ver la escena de sus dos compañeros solo enarcó una ceja y se dirigió a ellos.

– ¡Sasuke-teme! – Dijo el rubio o mejor dicho, chilló el rubio – Sakura-chan no te ha dado uno de estos – siguió diciendo el rubio burlonamente, mientras que le enseñaba la pequeña bolsita.

– Eso es porque no había llegado antes, Naruto – le explicó la pelirosa mientras sacaba la bolsita que decía "Sasuke" y se la tendía, este se le quedó viendo y dijo:

– Sabes muy bien que no me gusta el dulce – le dijo con desprecio el azabache –

– Oh, vamos, Sasuke… solo pruebalos – pidió esta.

– Que no. –

– Bien, ¿Sabes qué, Uchiha?... –le dijo con voz herida la pelirosa – voy a darle tu chocolate a Sai – le dijo esta mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de refrigerio, que era donde se encontraba Kiba en estos momentos. Luego le entregaría a Sai sus chocolates –.

– Hmp, molesta – dijo el Uchiha fulminando a la pelirosa y luego al Inuzuka. No dejaría que ese chucho le robara su compañera. Se acercó un poco, lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación de los ya nombrados.

– Kiba-kun yo hice chocolates… – le dijo Sakura sonrojada –. Te he hecho uno a ti, toma – siguió diciendo la pelirosa tendiéndole la bolsita –.

– Oh, gracias Sakura-chan – dijo Inuzuka mientras agarraba la bolsita y agarraba uno de los chocolates –. ¡Son los más ricos que he probado! – Dijo este luego de probarlos con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuerte a _su_ pelirosa –.

– Oh, gracias Kiba-kun – dijo esta con una sonrisa, todavía sonrojada pues, era el primero en decirle un cumplido por su trabajo mientras le devolvía el abrazo –.

Oh, veo que en mi lista de "Personas que necesito matar" en el puesto numero uno estaría el Inuzuka. ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazar así a _mi_ Sakura?

– Bueno, seguiré repartiendo los chocolates – dijo la pelirosa zafándose del agarre del castaño.

– Oh, claro –.

Siguió con la mirada a la pelirosa, se dirigía hacia su remplazo: Sai; este era el que le había sustituido cuando se había marchado de la aldea. Y al parecer, sus compañeros y este habían hecho muy buenos lazos.

– ¡Sai! – dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba. Bien, segundo puesto: Sai –. Oye, quería darte estos chocolates –. Siguió diciendo la pelirosa mientras agarraba el de Sai y el suyo –.

– Gracias, feita – dijo este con una sonrisa real –.

– Sí, bien… Sasuke no quiso el suyo y… como a ti te encantan, quise darte los suyos – le dijo esta mientras le tendía las dos bolsitas –.

– Oh, lo aceptaré gustoso –

– ¿Qué? ¡No!... Él no agarraría lo suyo, esos eran **sus** chocolates – Pensó dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa y el pelinegro.

– Eso no puede ser, porque esos son **mis** chocolates – dijo agarrando la bolsa que decía "Sasuke" –. Oh, y tampoco seguirás hablando con Sakura… ella es mía, mía, mía – siguió hablando el pelinegro ajeno a lo que decía. Agarró a Sakura y se dirigieron hacia fuera ante la expectante mirada de Sai.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que hacías con Sai? – Dijo colérico – y también estabas con el Inuzuka… ¡El chucho! – siguió diciendo más alto, seguía hablando ajeno a la sonrisa de la pelirosa –. Creo que ese vestido no ayuda mucho, no te tapa casi nada –.

– Sasuke…–

– Y de paso le regalas a los de Suna… – siguió hablando el Uchiha –. También al Hyuuga ¡A Hyuuga! –.

– Sasuke… –.

– Oh, y también le regalas a Suigetsu – siguió hablando… posiblemente el día en que más ha hablado Uchiha – y a Juugo.

– ¡Sasuke!... ¿Acaso esos son… celos? – El pelinegro seguía hablando pero al escuchar 'celos' paro en seco.

– ¿Celos? ¡Por favor! – dijo el pelinegro indignado.

– Sí, celos… Creo que tu sientes celos – dijo esta acercándose al pelinegro.

– Oh, vamos… ¿Yo sintiendo celos… de Sai? – dijo el pelinegro incrédulo acercándose un poco más.

– Sí, celos de Sai – dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras posaba sus dos brazos en el cuello del muchacho –.

– Pues, no… no tengo celos de ese idiota – refunfuño este. La muchacha rió al ver su cara y acomodó las manos del muchacho en su cintura.

– Feliz aniversario y San Valentín, Sasuke-kun – dijo esta sonriendo ampliamente para darle un beso en los labios. Tal vez no le gustara el dulce pero… el dulce de los labios de la chica, eran la única excepción.

Oh, creo que se me olvidó mencionar que Sakura y yo tenemos hace un año una relación… digamos que gracias a unos chocolates, celos y Sai.

_Fin_

LovexLovexLovexLove

¡Tan, tan, tan!... fin. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review? ¿Se esperaban que SasuSaku estuvieran hace ya un año de relación? xD… ¡Acepto de todo! Hasta tomatazos _[Es que me encantan *-*. Ya hasta parezco Sasuke xD] _o caramelazos xD. Oh… se me olvida decirles ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! :3.


End file.
